pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz: Denny and The Geeks Part 1
Summary Denny is a student at a high school full of bullies and mean teachers and has to deal with the struggles of being unpopular. Story A long time ago when Denny was in school he wanted to get with a girl named Zesty but she was out of his league and also hated him because she was dating Jaws who hated Denny. They go to class run by teacher Jumper who was huge. Jumper ask if Denny did his homework and if he didn't he would get detention. So Denny goes to the homework bin and erases Zesty's name from her homework and puts his name. Denny gets a A+, Jumper then confronts Zesty about not doing her homework and sends her to the principle's office after she claims to have done it. Zesty is told by Raven to sit on the evil chair and wait for Principle Luigi to wake from his morning nap. The class ends and Denny goes to his locker, but tragedy hits when Jaws sneaks up on him. Jaws with the help of his gang string him up on the wall with his underwear. Principle Luigi is finally woken up by Raven. Luigi comes to see the commotion outside his office to find Degle & Legle our the only students still hanging around. Luigi assumes that they must have done the awful deed to Denny and gives them a punishment worse then detention having to clean the janitor bathroom that the janitor Peekie uses. Meanwhile Jaws and his gang are planning the ultimate prank on the principle. As they plan to put Luigi in the school fountain in front of everyone in Denny's underwear and other gags to humiliate him. Snap goes away for a bit to pull another prank on Mombo & King Julien. They kick Denny and pull his underwear so principle Luigi gives them the same punishment of cleaning the bathroom with Degle & Legle. Characters Location Living Room * Webkinz High Gallery Facts First Appearance of Furball (In background) First Appearance of Stomp (In background) First Appearance of Blackfire (In background) The title of the video is supposed to be a play on the Elton John song Betty and the Jets Jaws might bully Denny because he wants his Girlfriend Zesty but it's not stated in video. Despite being the leader Jaws has less lines then Snap. Jumper is essential a different character as unlike usually his tall stern and mean and works at a school teacher when in reality he is kind not that big and works at Spot's Hospital as a doctor. The girls laughing at Denny are girlfriends of members of the gang Star to Freddy, Little Princess to Cherry, Jessie to Snap. Denny would never get with Zesty. The second part of the video and the part 2 have Denny barley in it. Zesty never gets punished by Principle Luigi. Zesty is one of the smartest Webkinz other then Amazon. First video to directly state that it takes place in the past. That King Julien and Mombo deserved to be punished as the did what Snap asked without any reason. First video to have more then 20 images for the gallery. This video was acted out before hand which was done on a couple videos like Webkinz Hospital 6 but in video format some things got mixed around to make less sense. The first prank originally had King Julien and Mombo blamed then the second prank had Degle & Legle blamed. Then the gang decided to go after Principle Luigi. This was clearly forgotten about as Mombo and King Julien are thrown in last minute. This ruins the rant King Julien goes on in the second part because he barley had to clean the bathrooms. Brian can't pronounce the word Girl right. Transcript My mysonsbkt presents Denny and the geeks a true story. dun dun dun da Denny this is a long time ago when Denny was in school and he was with Zesty, He had a crush on this girl called Zesty but Denny dosen't know barley anything about love Zesty hates her him. Zesty: *Spits* Anyway Denny was very small but Jumper was the hugest persons alive. Jumper: Denny did you do your homework? I want you to make sure you do it in the homework put it in the homework bin if you don't have it then detention. Denny: Ok sir. Run run run Denny: This is the homework bin he he he. erase Zesty's name wait there it is Denny: Erase Zesty's name and put Denny. Jumper: Ok Denny great job A+ on your homework. Now Zesty where's your homework? Zesty: I did it sir and I got an A+. I did the geo mathic stuff. Jumper: No you didn't I don't have your homework. You better not be lying Zesty. Did you do your homework one last time. Zesty: Yes I did it. Jumper: Let me see. Zesty! You have been lying to me all along you are going to the principle's office! Zesty: For what! I did my homework. Jumper: no you didn't don't talk to my like that to the principle's office. Zesty: Never I did my homework. Jumper: Ok security. push push. Raven: You are in big trouble misses. Zesty. Sit in the bad evil chair. sit in the chair next to the window, Luigi is taking his morning nap. Luigi: Haugh. Meanwhile. Denny is going to his locker. His locker is over there. What's that, It's Jaws gang. Jaws: Hey Denny! Denny: Hello Jaws. Hey that's not nice. Snap: Come on let's give him a huge wedgie! Flame Velcher: Yeah! Cherry: Egghead! Snap: Shadow come on! Smoke his underwear. Rip down his pants. Now he's hanging from his underwear. Snap: Loser! Even all the grils all coming now. Star, Little Princess & Jessie: Ah ha Ah ha Ah ha Ah ha. Even Zesty's going to look. Cherry: Look at his underwear. Jaws: Flame Velcher give me the kick me sign. Cherry: I'm gay what the hell kind of underwear is that. It has a 22 on it Snap: Hey let's put this sing of kick me on it. Hopefully the teachers will kick his butt off. Jaws: Now this is come on people kick him. Cherry: Kick. Denny: Ow. Jaws: Kick. Kick. Denny: That's inappropriate. Snap: Kick kick kick kick kick. Jaws: Kick. Raven: Luigi Luigi it's time to wake up. His alarm is set it's 7:59 and his alarms 8 o clock. Luigi time to wake up. Jaws: Everyone run! and leave Degle over there. Freddy: Run throws these nerds in front of there. run run Raven: Look outside. look outside. Luigi: Degle, Legle what are you guys sitting here? Legle: Um What? what what? And there's a kick me sign for him. Luigi: Pat pat pat are you ok little one? Go to class. Degle & Legle! You think this is inappropriate! Hanging Kids up by their underwear's! and putting kick me signs this is inappropriate. crinkle crinkle crinkle. garbage. THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE! You as punishment have to get something worse then detention or going to the principle's office or even getting yourself killed it will be cleaning the janitor bathroom. Peekie: Poop poop poop. Luigi: And Peekie's the janitor. and he poops there everyday. Peekie: Poop poop. Luigi: And every hour he comes in with loads of disgusting stuff. So much that you can't even see the floor. He even wrote his name with poop on the wall. Degle & Legle: Thanks Mr. Peekie! Luigi: And there is no cleaning supplies you have to use your hands. Degle: But are hands it will just get our hands dirty and it won't do anything why don't we use our mouths instead. Legle: Good Idea. Degle & Legle: Gobble gobble gobble. To gross to see the rest. Luigi: It's never going to be over because Peekie will keep pooping. And that's your permanent job. Raven: Instead of our heads why don't we use our cleaning supplies. We don't have any cleaning supplies because Peekie pooped on all of them and we don't want to use any more of them because it's all disgusting with poop. Meanwhile the next prank. run run. Meanwhile in the cool office. were all the bad. Snap: We need a cool prank on the principle and blame it on some other nerd. Cherry: How about. Snap: How about putting him in the fountain then putting him on Denny's geeky underwear on him with ugly makeup taking off his shirt. his shirt so everyone can see his hairy chest. Then will thrown toilet paper all over him. Freddy: That sounds pretty good. Jaws: Ok Flame Velcher. Why don't you go get Denny's underwear you guys go get Denny's Underwear as I go get find Luigi and we can all pick Luigi up and then throw him on the ground. Snap: Wait Wait we need to break Luigi's alarm so he won't wake up tomorrow. I heard that Raven has to go somewhere so she's not there like we could break Luigi's alarm then will make fun of him. Flame Velcher: But Raven has to go to a short meeting for an hour so we got to do it before she comes back from her meeting. Snap: But first I want to do this prank on Denny before we start. Hey guys can you help me for something? I want you to kick Denny in the hallways right in front of the principle. and and give him a big wedgie also. Mombo: Kick. King Julien: Pull. Denny: AUGH! Luigi saw it all. Luigi: KING JULIEN & MOMBO! To clean the bathroom! meanwhile in the bathroom its overflooding it's coming to Luigi's office flood flood flood to be continued.Category:Video Category:2010 Category:Webkinz Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Denny Category:Jaws Category:Luigi Category:Snap Category:Flame Velcher Category:Cherry Category:Shadow Category:Zesty Category:Jumper Category:Peekie Category:King Julien Category:Mombo Category:Degle Category:Legle Category:Raven Category:Star Category:Little Princess Category:Jessie Category:Little R.J. Category:Glassboro Category:Dog Eye Category:Watermelon Category:Birthday Category:Nutty Category:Twinkle Category:Philly Category:Ruffy Category:Lemony Category:Kathleen Category:Thanksgiving Category:Sloppy Category:Boy Beast Category:Loopy Category:Ducky Category:Furry Category:Starfire Category:King Category:Harry Category:Army Category:Air Head Category:Peanut Category:Furball Category:Stomp Category:Bluey Category:Sally Category:Blackfire Category:Fluffers Category:Jeanie Category:Robin Category:Walle